dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Ultimate, Worst Warrior Invades! Universe 6 Demolished!
の ！ する 6 |Rōmaji title = Saikyō saiaku no senshi shūrai! Kaimetsu suru dai roku uchū! |Series = SDBH |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Universal Conflict |Number = 8 |Airdate = February 24, 2019 |Previous = Zamasu Revived?! The Curtain Rises on the Universal Conflict Arc! |Next = Goku Revived!! Strongest vs. Strongest Collide! }} の ！ する 6 |Saikyō saiaku no senshi shūrai! Kaimetsu suru dai roku uchū!}} is the eighth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary The battle on Sadala continues, when Oren and Kamin mention using the Saiyan girls, they begin to glow before they dissipate. Kamin enters Kale's wound while Oren enters Caulifla's wound, possessing them both as they place them under Tuffleization. Kamin, as Kale, takes down Cabba while Oren, as Caulifla, takes down Hit. The two then turn their attention towards Vegeta and Future Trunks and when Trunks asks what they are meant to do, Vegeta suggests just beating them as they begin to push them back. When Vegeta calls their ability disgusting, Kamin explains that they were created by Tuffle science and that they are the ultimate artificial lifeforms, input with all battle programs of their enemies. However the Tuffles feared their creation and tried to destroy them leading Oren and Kamin to hold a grudge against their creators. As Hit joins back into the battle, he along with Trunks hold off Oren and Kamin long enough for Vegeta to power up a Final Flash. Just before the Final Flash lands on the Tuffle pair, they leave their hosts entirely though the blast still hits everyone else. With everyone exhausted they are suddenly hit by a heavy gravitational force that pins them to the ground. The attack coming from the leader of the Core Area Warriors, Hearts, he tells everyone that the Universe Seed is brimming with energy and that he is the man who will take down Zeno, the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction. In a display of power he creates a large transparent cube which he sends upwards into space and around a nearby planet before shrinking the cube to destroy it. He then creates additional cubes and places them above the Saiyans and Hit, ready to do the same to them but Oren and Kamin tell Hearts that they were in the middle of having fun fighting them causing Hearts to halt his attack. When Fused Zamasu suddenly appears, Hearts suggests heading towards the next Universe and asks Zamasu to come along with him though Zamasu tells Hearts not to order him around. Spotting Hit, Hearts asks him who is the strongest being in all of the Universes. Though Hit does not answer, Hearts is able to read his mind and determine that the answer is Jiren and decide to head to his Universe. Meanwhile in Universe 11, Jiren stands firm ready to face Cumber in battle, with Top unconscious on the ground having already been defeated. Elsewhere at Zeno's Palace, the Grand Minister asks Goku, now in similar attire if he's ready to which Goku confirms that he is. Major Events *Oren and Kamin take over Kale and Caulifla's bodies as part of their Tuffleization. *Oren and Kamin leave their hosts so to avoid Vegeta's Final Flash. *Jiren prepares to face Cumber. *Goku is revealed to be alive and has been training under the Grand Minister. Battles *Cabba vs. Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) *Hit vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Kamin (Kamin Kale) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla) and Kamin (Kamin Kale) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit vs. Hearts *Top vs. Cumber (off-screen) Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 6 **Sadala *Universe 11 *Zeno's Palace Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Potara *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan *Tuffleization Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Hit is not present on Sadala during the battle between the Saiyans and the Tuffles. *In the manga, the Tuffles leave their hosts shortly after Vegeta and Trunks show up and hit them. In the anime, the fight is extended and they only leave their hosts after Vegeta does his Final Flash. *In the manga, after Oren and Kale leave their hosts, Caulifla and Kale fuse together to become Kefla and exacts payback against them. *In the manga, Hearts shows up while Hit is fighting Fused Zamasu, and Vegeta and Future Trunks are elsewhere. *Top is shown as having been beaten off screen by Cumber in the anime. In the manga, you see the battle between them. Trivia *Goku receives a new outfit for the second time whilst training under an Angel. The first time was when he was given a new outfit by Whis. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 8 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 008 pt-br:A invasão dos guerreiros mais fortes! O Sexto Universo é destruído! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes